While You Were Sleeping
by Proto di Fenix
Summary: Baseado no filme “Enquanto você dormia”. Rin trabalha na estação de trem e todo dia vê um hanyou de cabelos prateados e jura que um dia vai casar com ele. Mas com as reviravoltas do destino ela vai descobrir a quem realmente ama.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Ele, ela e um trem.

Rin era uma garota simples, trabalhava todos os dias na bilheteria do trem do trem, morava num apartamento simples afastado do centro da cidade, tinha uma rotina monótona mas todo dia esperava por um determinado passageiro que passava pela bilheteria entre 8:30 e 8:50 de segunda a sexta.

Da primeira vez que ela viu o Hanyou de cabelos prateados, ele passou rapidamente pela catraca deixando uma ficha da passagem, ele nem a viu, mas ela soube que sentia algo por ele e todo dia esperava que ele passasse por lá só para poder olhá-lo. Não sabia seu nome e não tinha muitas esperanças de um dia falar com ele, mas sabia que pra tudo havia uma esperança por mais remota que fosse.

Ela tinha sonhos, dos quais muitos não havia nunca nem chegado perto, mas ela havia se prometido e a seu pai que um dia ia amar, e ser mais feliz do que nunca.

Naquele dia de natal ela tinha decidido trabalhar como em todos os outros natais desde que tinha aquele emprego, estava distraída quando ele passou pela catraca e olhou pra ela.

- oi...Feliz natal- disse ele e saio em direção ao trem.

Rin ficou sem ação e só consegui pensar no que ia falar, mas não conseguiu.

- Droga, droga!- Ela olhou ele se afastar ate que um grupo de Yokais lobos cercaram e apesar dele tentar se defender fora jogado inconsciente nos trilhos do trem.

- Toma isso Híbrido maldito-

Enquanto os Yokais lobos iam em borá ela correu para os trilhos e tentou acordar o Hanyou.

- MOÇO, MOÇO ACORDA! ALGUEM ME AJUDE!- chamava Rin tentando acordar o Hanyou que estava desmaiado. – vamos acorda.

Quando ele ouviu apito do Trem chegando usou todas as suas forças para jogar o seu corpo junto Dele para fora dos trilhos.

No hospital ela andava de um lado pro outro enquanto levavam ele para emergência.

- Você tem que ficar aqui.-

- Eu...-

- Moça preciso das informações dele.-

- eu... Eu- ela meio que ignora a mulher e vai ate a porta da emergência – eu ia casar com ele. – fala baixo mas auto o suficiente para a enfermeira ouvir.

Depois de algumas horas na recepção a mesma enfermeira a aborda.

- Ei, vem comigo- diz pegando ela pela mão

- A onde vamos?-

- Você vai ver.- Diz ela conduzindo Rin ate um dos quartos, para sua surpresa o do Hanyou.- pode ficar o quanto quiser.-

- Bem eu...-

-A ONDE ESTA O MEU FILHO?- ouviu-se uma voz de mulher que estava a ponto de estar histérica

- Calma Izaoy, Ele é um Hanyou é mais resistente que o normal.-

- Não tanto como você! onde ele está?- logo uma mulher de cabelos pretos seguida por uma velha senhora uma garotinha e um youkai de cabelos prateados entram no quarto. –Inuyasha meu filho o que te aconteceu.-

- Calma Izaoy- sama – dizia a garotinha

- Izaoy minha querida fique calma.-

- Não vou ficar nada Mamãe, eu quero o meu filho bem!

- A onde esta um medico nessa hora...- dizia o youkai com os braços crusados antes de olhar para Rin- e quem é você?- perguntou ele causando medo na menina, tinha os mesmo olhos dourados do Hanyou, em cada lado de seu rosto havia uma faixa arroxeada e seu ar calmo assustava ainda mais.

Logo todos os olhos se voltaram para Rin que não sabia se morria ou corria ou se abria um buraco e se iterava pra fugir daqueles olhares de cobrança.

- Eu bem...- Começou ela engolindo seco

- O cheiro de Inuyasha esta no seu corpo...Como o seu esta no dele.-

- Senhor Inutaisho está assuntando a garota.- disse uma voz no ombro do youkai que assustou ainda mais a garota.

- Apenas quero respostas claras Miouga

- Ela é a noiva dele, foi ela quem o salvou- diz a infermeira.

- Noiva de Inuyasha?- questionou o youkai olhando a garota intrigado antes de olhara para a mulher chamada izaoy

- Não acredito que ele nos escondeu isso também.- disse Izaoy se separando do filho para olhar a garota que estava atônita não sabia o que fazer.

-Inutaisho...- chamou a mulher.

* * *

Continua.

Como minha Irma tenta todo dia me dizer sou louca e isso ta bem insano, vamos ver como acaba, Por enquanto não vai ter cantinho porque a mady ainda não viu muito dessa favor deixem reviews beijos

Próto di Fenix


	2. Chapter 2

Rin olhava para o Yokai e para as três mulheres, agora aumenos sabia o nome do Rapaz, Inuyasha. Mas no momento esta preocupado com o outro Inu, Inutaisho pelo que havia entendido daquela loucura, ele era muito novo, devia ser o irmão do rapas, mas o que lhe incomodava era voz que vinha não sabia da onde e a assustava mais que as três mulheres que a olhavam intrigadas.

- Noiva de Inuyasha? Realmente esse natal esta sendo doido...- Diz o Yokai a ponto de rir.

-Inutaisho! Seu filho está num hospital!- Filho? Então aquele homem era o pai do rapaz, mas parecia tão novo. Ela tentou fugir

- Inutaisho-sama a garota bonita ta fugindo.-

- Eu já vi Kagome obrigado. Você vem aqui.- ela foi ate onde ele apontou- será que você pode ir atrás do medico?- diz pra enfermeira que saio correndo.- Se é a noiva de Inuyasha deve saber quem somos. Qual é o seu nome?-

- Rin...- disse gaguejando.

- Inutaisho ela esta com medo- disse a velha mulher.

- Vovô Kaede por favor acalme Izaoy que eu cuido dela.- Rin engoliu seco.

- Sabe quem sou eu?—

- Você é o pai dele Inutaisho...mas eu juro que com esse cara de novo era o irmão mais velho e olha lá- Rin cobriu a boca com as mãos. Izaoy olhou a menina com um sorriso meio triste mas ao mesmo tempo de alivio coisa que ela não entendeu.

- Ela confundiu Otou-san(1) com Oniisan(2)- disse a garotinha a Kaede. Rin comessou a juntar os fatos, deiviam ser Japoneses(3), isso explicava os traços orientais das mulheres.

- Realmente, Kaede, leve kagome pra dar uma volta.-

- tudo bem vamos Kagome. –Depois que ela saio Inutaisho olhou pra Izaoy.- o medico logo vai vir, não se preocupe aisuru(4).-

- Rin, venha cá- disse Izaoy ela foi ate lá- Inutaisho é assim mesmo, a quanto tempo estão juntos.-

- 3 meses...-

- a cara do Inuyasha sempre apressado.- disse Inutaisho aos pés da cama.- sabe dizer o que aconteceu com ele?-

- Foi atacado por Yokais lobos e caio nos trilhos do trem...-

- Deus...- disse izaoy segurando a mão do filho.

- Izaoy, fique calma, agora sei de onde o inuyasha tirou tanta ansiedade.

- realmente essa família é complicada....- disse ela num murmuro mas depois dessa Inutaisho riu e ela não entendeu.

- Acho que ele te falou bastante dos problemas com o irmão e da falta de normalidade que essa família tem e acho que esqueceu de falar que eu escuto bem.-

- eu...-

-Inutaisho está assustando mais ela.-

- Eu teria medo do medico que esta vindo Izaoy.-Disse ele se aproximando da mulher.

- com licença disse o medico entrando no quarto.-

- Já não era sem tempo...- resmungou Inutaisho ao ver o velinho que era o medico.

- Senhor e Senhora Taisho o filho de vocês recebeu uma pancada forte na cabeça, apesar de tudo estar bem ele esta em coma.- Izaoy abraçou Inutaisho e escondeu o rosto no peito dele Rin percebeu que ela estava chorando – Não quero os assustar.-

- Falasse isso antes.- Rin olhou o yokai e depois olhou de volta o medico.

- Senhor Taisho, o seu filho esta bem.-

- Claro ai ele disse, cansei de ficar acordado vou ficar um pouquinho em coma.- Rin estava assustada, se ela já achava o "amor da sua vida" excêntrico o pai dele ultrapassava todos os limites. – quero motivos plausíveis pra isso.-

- é difícil dizer ele é...-

- Um hibrido? Isso não muda nada, ele tem o mesmo sistema de um humano com mais resistência, isso não é motivo pra nada.-

- Sr. Taisho ate em pacientes humanos isso pode ocorrer.-

- só isso?-

- sim.-

- então faça o favor de ir embora- assim que o medico saio –Bakayarou – essa ate Rin entendeu ele havia chamado o medico de Idiota. – Izaoy tudo bem ele vai ficar melhor.

- Senhora Izaoy Inuyasha é duro na queda ele vai fica bem- " mas o que é que eu to dizendo" pensa ela envergonhada.

- Aposto que a pessoa favorita do Inuyasha diria "Vaso ruim não quebra"- diz ele sorrindo pra mulher, Rin sentiu um tanto de sarcamo na frase.

- Alguem tina que falar isso pra ele.-

- Inuyasha sabe, acho que ate a Rin ali que ta mais vermelha que uma pimenta sabe-

- Inuyasha não o...-

- você o conhece, deixe pra depois agora temos que ver as coisas como ficam. Rin.-

- Sim?-

- Sei que esta um tanto estabanada com tudo isso, acho que ele não ia nos apresentar a você tão cedo, mas como o destino se encarregou tragicamente disso.-

-bem eu...ain...-

- Você realmente sabe deixar uma pessoa sem jeito Inutaisho. Sei que a situação não é fácil mas mesmo assim gostaria de passar o natal conosco?-

- não é bem uma comemoração, principalmente agora, mas é um jeito de juntar as pessoas.-

- Ela ainda não conhesse Oniissan- diz a garotinha voltando.

- Kagome, sempre inquieta.- diz o youkai pondo ela na beira da cama.

- Porque Izaoy-sama esta chorando?-

- Nada querida...- " Essa garotinha não parece com nem um deles, e se fosse filha deles seria um hanyou, acho que dever se adotada, mas é melhor não falar nada"

- Porque Inu-kun ainda esta dormindo.- Rin sentiu pena da menininha devia ter 6 anos.

- Kagome, o Inuyasha esta muito cansando e vai dormir bastante tempo ta bom- disse Inutaisho

- Não posso acordar ele?-

- Não dessa vez não-

-Konban wa(5) Inuyasha- diz a menininha sorindo.

- Rin? Aceita o convite?

- vou pensar...

A noite.

- Rin, nos vamos ir, voltamos amanha, não vai fazer bem a Izaoy ficar aqui.-

- eu entendo, boa noite.

- Boa noite...

Depois que os youkai saio co sua esposa a sogra e aparentemente a filha adotiva ela se pós de pé ao lado da cama e demorou bastante a falar algo.

- Oi, meu nome é Rin, sua família acha que eu sou sua noiva, ele são legais, desculpa se fiz isso sem querer a culpa não foi minha...Você já esteve tão sozinho a ponto de incomodar um cara em coma? Todo dia que você passava na catraca do trem parecia que eu tinha uma esperança, uma chance de tudo melhorar.- diz ela chorando antes dela centar-se ao lada da cama e acabar por adormecer ali.

Continua.

Primeira vez que uso termos em japa, me desculpe se saio algo errado, espero que gostem!

Bjs ate a próxima Próto.

1-Otou-san- pai

2-Oniisan- Irmao mais velho

3- a historia se passa em New York, mas a anta aqui esqueceu de falar

4- Aisuru é querido mas eu usei como querida se não for alguém me avise.

5- Konban wa – Boa noite.


	3. Chapter 3

Rin dormiu ao lado da cama do Hanyou, na manha seguinte foi acordada pela família dele.

- Rin querida acorde querida- dizia Izaoy com as mãos nos ombros dela

- Senhora Izaoy? Nossa já é de manha. Dia ela assustada.

- Dormiu a noite toda ai?-

- acho que sim...- diz ela levantando- eu tenho que ir...-

- Tudo bem, não se esqueça de aparecer lá em casa.- disse ela enquando Inutaisho dava o casaco.

- Vou pensar.-

- Eu vou mandar Kagome te convencer- disse Inutaisho.

- Tudo bem.

Rin voltou correndo para sua casa que ficava afastada do centro da cidade, assim que chegou subiu para seu pequeno apartamento, depois de tomar um banho e trocar foi ate o sindico pagar o que devia do mês anterior.

-Srata. Rin que bom vela, mesmo mantendo essas pequenas dividas consegui quitá-las rapidamente, atraso no pagamento?-

- Sim, obrigado por compreender Sr. Ataguio. Trouxe uma coisa pro senhor- diz pegando da bolsa um pequeno pacote.

- Rin, não precisava...- diz ele pegando a caixinha.

- o pai! Posso dar a garrafa de vinho que a tia te deu pro agente da minha condicional- Gritava uma voz vinda da cozinha – Oi Rin-

- Oi Kohaku...bem eu já vou indo- fala enquanto o rapas voltava para a cozinha.-

- Sabe Rin, Kohaku ainda é solteiro...-

- Eu tenho que ir...-

-ai o que eu faço... Eu não quero enganar eles...se o Inuyasha acordar, e ele vai acordar o que eu faço?- Pensava alto Rin em seu apartamento em quanto tomava chá sentada num sofá velho.- Eu tenho que contar a verdade pra eles.-

- Não faça isso- Berrou uma voz de algum lugar.

- QUEM ESTA AI?-

- Eu Miuga.-

- Onde você está?-

- Na mesa- Rin olhou e viu algo que lembrava uma pulga na mesa.

- Você é uma pulga!-

- Sim sou um Yokai pulga, você não pode contar a verdade aos Taisho, quando viram você foi como se Inuyasha tivesse voltado pra casa.-

- Mas eu faço o que? Se eu mentir quando ele acordar vou ser desmascarada e vai ser pior.-

- Srta Rin, Izaoy ficaria arrasada, Inuyasha mau falava com ninguém da família desde que teve uma discussão com o pai a 2 anos, pra eles você é talvez a ultima chance de trazê-lo de volta-

- Mesmo assim eu não sei, eles vão perceber... Inutaisho me deixa nervosa, ele me da medo!-

- Se acha isso do Lord Inutaisho espere ate conhecer o senhor Sesshoumaru.

- Tem mais isso! Dois yokais...-

- Daiyokais-

- Pior ainda, eles vão cair em cima de mim quando perceberem que estou mentindo pra eles.-

- Srta Rin...-

O telefone tocou e Rin ignorou a pulga encima da mesa.

- Alo?-

- Rin-chan- era uma voz de criança.

- Kagome é você?-

- Hai, Rin-chan você não vem?-

- Kagome acho que eu não vou poder...-

- Por favor...- a voz parecia de choro.

- Ta bom eu vou.-

- Ureshii!!! vou esperar você!-

- Ta bom tchau... agora eu tenho que ir, velho miuga...miuga?-

Rin não teve outra alternativa a não ser se trocar e ir ate a casa dos Taisho, mas quando estava saindo foi interceptada por Kohaku.

- A onde você vai?-

- Sair?—

- Não você vai passar o natal aqui.-

- Nem pensar vai cai fora- e sai andando – como eu odeio ele!- diz indo para o ponto de ônibus, tinha o endereço da casa mas não sabia direito como chegar lá, depois de se perder um pouco chegou a enorme casa que os Taisho chamavam de lar.

- Rin- Chan!- berrou Kagome indo abraçá-la.

- Não disse que ela vinha- falou Inutaisho logo atrás de Izaoy.-

-Boa noite querida que bom que veio.-

- Bom dia Sra. Izaoy.

- Não precisa de tanta formalidade, ande entre, deve estar congelando ai.-

- Venha Kagome.-

- Hai-

A casa não estava muito cheia, havia um velhinho conversado com Kaede que Rin logo soube ser o antigo ferreiro de Inutaisho pro mais que não tivesse entendido bem, Kagome, o casal Taisho e ela. A noite correu normalmente, nevava bastante e Kagome estava se divertindo como a muito tempo não se divertia, era como se tivesse de novo uma família grande por perto.

Perto da meia noite Kagome levou um pacote para ela abrir.

- Pra você usar se Inu-kun sair da linha.- diz sorrindo e indo ate o outro lado da sala. Rin abriu o pacote e de lá tirou uma espécie de colar rosário com perolas negras e 4 caninos.

- O que é isso?-

- Jogue o no pescoço de um Hanyou ou Yokai e ele vai ter que obedecer a alguns comandos, mas isso depende muito do tipo do yokai.-

- Se fosse você um senta adiantaria- quando ela percebeu o comentário que fez cobriu a boca com as mãos, mas Inutaisho riu balançando a cabeça.

- Talvez, - disse ele sorrindo- mas eu tentaria osuawari, se fosse você.- diz ele piscando e indo ate a esposa.

Rin passou a noite se divertindo e acabou dormindo no sofá.

- Não é melhor acorda - lá?-

- Não, apenas a cubra, iríamos incomodá-la em levá-la para o quarto também, disse Inutaisho.

Mais de noite Kagome desceu para tomar água quando ouviu um barulho vindo da porta da frente.

- Sesshoumaru-Sama.-

- Deveria estar dormindo.- Disse ele tirando o sobretudo.

- Vim beber água.- Mas ele não olhou pra ele seus olhos estavam na direção da sala de estar.- é a Iinazuke do Inuyasha.-

- Noiva do Inuyasha?- ele ergue a sobrancelha – suba e vá dormir.

- Konban wa Sesshoumaru-Sama.-

Ele não respondeu foi ate a porta da sala e deu uma olhada na garota antes de subir.

- tem rosto de criança.- disse ele com sua voz fria.

Continua

* * *

Desculpe pela demora! Estava atolada de trabalhos da escola e ainda tenho prova... prometo que vou ser o mais breve possível.

Agradeço a Luuh- Chan, H. Quinzel, Beka Taihso, e Nana-chan( essa já muito conhecida minha) pelas reviews, espero que estegem gostando dessa loucura, pra quem lê a minha outra fic "Um anjo de nome Kagome" prometo que logo logo vou postar mais um assim que tiver um tempinho.

BJS- Próto di Fenix

Ureshii – digamos que IUPIII!!

Konban wa- Boa noite

Linazuke – Noiva- Noivo


	4. o irmao mais velho

Rin acordou no sofá da casa dos Taisho com dois olhos dourados a olhando, assim que ela sentou-se olhou na direção da escada onde esta o Yokai que nunca havia visto, mas que nunca esqueceria nem um detalhe, desde os olhos dourados tão penetrantes mas tão vagos, sua face seria, mas ao mesmo tempo ate que divina aos olhos da humana, as 4 marcas arroxeadas dividiam-se simetricamente em suas faces, a meia lua em sua testa parecia brilhar, os cabelos lhe caiam ate os joelhos e a franja estava extremamente bem alinhada. Vestia uma causa Jeans num tom quase preto, uma camisa social preta com as mangas arregaçada ate os cotovelos mostrando suas marcas nos braços, usava um sapato social preto.

-Você não esta com frio?- perguntou ela sem saber porque.

- Não sinto frio- respondeu ele sem mudar a expressão vazia em sua face. Aquele belo rosto era tão frio como uma lapide de mármore branco, você pode vela, mas não pode sentir o que significava.

- Você é o Sesshoumaru não é?- Perguntou ela se sentando no sofá.

- Se sabe a resposta porque pergunta?- falou ele colocando uma mexa do cabelo atrás da orelha sem desviar o olhar.

- Eu tenho que ir.- disse ela tentando fugir dos olhos dourados.

- Nada te impede de sair.- disse ele apoiando a cabeça com a mao.

- E nada te impede de ser um pouco mais amável.- diz ela levantando e pegando as suas coisas.- agora sei porque Inuyasha não gosta de você.- desse ela com toda coragem que não tinha, mas logo uma sensação de aproximação a tomou

- Tem certeza?- disse a voz fria a centímetros do pescoço de Rin.

- você estava na escada.- murmurou ela.

- não estou mais...se arisca bastante...pra uma humana.- Rin não conteve o calafrio que lhe subiu pela espinha. Não pelo medo mas pela proximidade, ela podia sentir sutilmente o cheiro da pele e do cabelo do homem atrás de si. – Te assusto tanto assim?-

- Eu achava que o seu pai me dava medo, mas você não me da medo... da nojo.-

-porque?- diz ele se aproximando mais.

- Quem você acha que é?- disse ela tentando fugir dele.

- Seu cunhado.- diz ele virando e dando alguns paços.

- idiota.-

- vejo que meu irmão falou de mim pra você.- disse ele andando ate a escada novamente e parando antes de olhar para a garota.

- não achei que fosse tão repugnante assim.-

- Nem eu que você seria tão tola, diz ele indo ate a porta e a abrindo. – pode ir.-

Rin saio apreçada escorregou no gelo, mas quando achou que ia cair um par de braços fortes a seguraram a porão de pé. Ela ficou frente a frente com aqueles olhos dourados que mantinham uma calma "desumana" ate para um youkai frio como ele, mas internamente ele lutava a vontade de sucumbir a dona desse cheire tão agradável a ele. Ficaram aqui por alguns segundos antes dela murmurar.

-Sesshoumaru...-

- Mais cuidado, humana.- disse ele a soltando em pé e entrando em casa.

- Babaca. – diz ela indo em borá.

Rin não tendo nada melhor o que fazer foi ate o hospital ficou alguns minutos e quando ia sair recebeu uma caixa nas mãos.

- As coisas do seu Marido.-

- ELE NÃO É MEU MARIDO!-

- shiii isso é um hospital.-

Rin saio irritada ate o corredor ate que se deparou com um rapaz no elevador. Quando saio do elevador havia um rapas com duas marcas de tapa no rosto e uma garota irritada. Miroku, amigo de inuyasha ela começava a não gostar das companhias do Hanyou.

Quando chegou em casa foi brincar com seu gato e começou a olhar as coisas que aviam na caixa ate que encontrou uma coisa estranha....Comida para Gato.

- Porque ele teria comida pra gato... essa não...- Ela mexeu entre as coisas da caixa e pegou uma chave, olhou o endereço na carteira e saio correndo ate o edifício, ela olhou o amplo apartamento e saio chamando.

-gatinho....Gatinho...Vem cá bichana...- dizia ela andando de um lado para o outro sem perceber que não estava sozinha, não muito longe dois olhos dourados a observavam.

- Eu achava que você era louca, mas agora sei que você deveria estar num hospício.- Rin caio ao ouvir a voz calma.

- SESSHOUMARU! Você não cansa de assustar as pessoas?-

- Desde quando você se encaixa na categoria pessoal.-

- A criatura aqui é você, cai fora e me deixa achar o gato ta!-

- Sua mentalidade é mais afetada do que eu imaginava- diz ele a levantando pelo pulso- desde quando um Hanyou Cão ia ter um gato?-

- Desde que se irmão é estranho. Quer me ajudar e sentir o cheiro dele?-

- Não tem cheiro de gato aqui, só de erva de gato. – disse ele irritado cruzando os braços, Rin ia gritar com ele mas eles ouviram um som vindo do lado da bancada da cozinha.

-Miau.- um filhote de gato persa de pelo branco estava de pé olhando os dois, em seu pelo estavam enrolados o que pareciam pedaços de erva de gato.

- Oi bebe....- ela lê o nome na coleira – Snow...vem comida... ela colocou a lata no balcão e colocou e foi procurar o abridor de latas.

- Procurando o abridor de latas?-

- sim, algum problema?-

Ele sorriu sinicamente e abriu a lata com as garras.

- Achei que soubesse, afinal é a noiva dele, parece nem conhecer esse apartamento.

- E o que você tem haver comigo Sesshoumaru?- diz ela colocando o conteúdo da lata num prato.

- Infelizmente eu sou irmão daquela coisa que você chama de noivo, não tive culpa disso, mas você fez péssimas escolhas para alguém que poderia ficar com qualquer um.

- Eu gosto do seu irmão.-

- Não entendo, e não quero entender.- diz ele se virando e indo para a sala.

- Você deveria sorrir um pouco, parece um estatua quando fica parado.- ele a ignorou.

- Vai para o hospital?- perguntou ele olhando pra fora.

- acho que sim...-

- o fedido já terminou de comer essa coisa?-

- Já por...-

-anda, vamos.- diz ele a puxando pelo pulso- vamos pegar o carro do Inuyasha.- diz ele dando a chave pra ela.- qual o problema?-

- Nada...- ele só pensava "ele vai acabar comigo"

Eles desceram calados no elevador, quando chegaram na garagem ela olhou para o Yokai que a olhava com os braços cruzados.

- E então...-

- Bem- ela olhou para a chave e apertou o botão do alarme e logo a luz da caminhonete preta se acendeu junto do desbravamento das portas- ali esta- diz jogando a chave pra ele.

- Não vai dirigir?-

- Não gosto de carros grandes – diz sorrindo, na verdade ela não fazia idéia de como se quer dar ignição naquela coisa que mais parecia um tanque a um carro.

- Carro grande- diz ele em tom de desdém entrando no carro. Ela pós o sinto e segurou-se no banco, estava desconfortável ao lado de Sesshoumaru, ele mexia muito com ela. Mas essa insegurança dentro do carro a ajudou sem saber, o yokai a encarava com o que ela poderia vir a chamar de expressão divertida- Eu não dirijo como o Inuyasha- disse ele ligando o carro.

- Claro, só parece que vai me matar- murmurou, ele deu um sorriso de canto de boca e a ignorou. Ela olhou de novo o rosto do yokai, ele não era assim tão frio como ela pensava, ele só era calado e contido, era o jeito dele, ele era como Inutaisho mas sem os períodos de descontração que o pai tinha.

- Algum motivo pra ficar me encarando?- perguntou ele fazendo Rin ficar corada.

- não... como são diferentes....- falou sem perceber.

- pode parar de me comparar ao Inuyasha?-

- posso parar de falar, mas não de pensar- ele colocou as _mãos na boca._

-Sinceridade não é uma das qualidades de muitos humanos, não é a toa que você tem rosto de criança.-

- Isso foi um elogio?-

- Encare como quiser.- disse dando de ombros.

- Pra quem mora com os pais você parece bem independente.-

- Não morro com eles, apenas sou mais assíduo a aquela casa do que o seu noivo, achei que soubesse que ele não vai lá a 2 anos. – diz calmo

A viagem seguiu ate o hospital em silencio.

Continua

* * *

Ta curto desculpa, eu estou tendo dificuldade pra postar por causa das provas do fim do Trimestre, eu amo mesmo a escola ¬¬''- bem vou tentar manter as fics em ordem

BJS di Fenix, Deixem Reviws


	5. Chapter 5

- Aqui estamos – anunciou Sesshoumaru parando o carro em frente ao hospital

- não vai ir?- perguntou ele olhando para ele incredula

- Não.- disse ele olhando para frente

- É o seu irmão.-

- Infelizmente...-

- Sesshoumaru... por favor!-

- Vai, Izaoy esta te esperando.-

- Tá...- disse ela dando uma ultima olhada para ele .

Ela desceu do carro e entrou no hospital, olhou para Inuyasha e viu uma diferença nele, não parecia a mesma pessoa, mesmo nunca tendo falado com ele parecia que agora ele era um estanho mais do que era antes, A família dele parecia conhecê-la à anos, mas ela ainda sentia como se ele fosse um estranho, não sentia –se mais bem ao lado dele, faltava algo, sim faltava algo.

- Tudo bem querida?-

- Sim Izaoy, apenas um pouco cansada.-

- Sesshoumaru te achou?-

- Sim, acho que ele meio que quase me matou se susto.-

- Sesshoumaru é complicado, que nem o pai e o irmão, mas ele é um pouco mais mesmo ele não é de falar muito e parece não gostar de ninguém, mas segundo Inutaisho ele é bem amável quando quer.

- Sesshoumaru amável? No dia se são nunca talvez.-

- Você falou como Inuyasha agora.-

- Falei?-

- Sim... venha, acho que temos muito o que conversar.-

A noite Rin se preparava para dormir sem perceber que um Maybach Exelero(carro ainda protótipo, mas na fic isso não precisa ocorer) preto aparecia na rua, na frente do prédio kohaku estava bancando o porteiro. Assim que o homem tão imponente como o carro desceu do carro o peseudo porteiro o barrou.

- a onde vai o maricinho.

- Não é da sua conta.

- Eu sou o porteiro tenho que saber quem vai onde.

- Então seja útil e me diga qual o apartamento de Rin Kalon.

- Rin? O que você quer com a minha namorada?-

- Namorada?-

- Sim, algum problema?-

- nem um- diz ele indo para o carro.

- Mau encarado.

Dentro do carro ele abriu o telefone e discou um numero.

- Jaken...Preciso que consiga todas as informações de uma pessoa...Rin Kalon... para ontem.- diz fechando o flip e indo em borá.

No dia seguinte Rin ia sair e quando estava na entrada do prédio deu de cara com Sesshoumaru. Encostado num carro preto

- O que esta fazendo aqui.- assustou-se ela

- Quero falar com você.-

- Eu tenho que ir ao hospital.

- Eu levo você-

- Então ta...-

- Quem é Kohaku?- perguntou assim que estavam na metade do caminho

- Han? O louco do prédio, ele acha que eu sou namorada dele.

- Como conheceu Inuyasha.

- No metro, ele me deu oi um dia e perdeu o trem.-

- Hum, quando é o aniversario daquela peste?-

- Han? Bem eu não sei de cor, esta marcado na minha agenda, ele também nunca lembra o meu...- " Ele sabe que estou mentindo, droga Rin, o que eu fasso."

O questionário continuou ate entrarem no quarto

- do que ele mais me Xingava?-

- De tudo e você esta merecendo ser Xingado mais.-

- Pode se saber o que esta acontecendo?- questionou Inutaisho.

- Sesshoumaru, deu de me fazer perguntas sobre tudo.-

- ela não é Noiva do Inuyasha, nunca viram ela no apartamento dele, não a nem uma prova.

- Sesshoumaru, tem certeza?- questionou Izaoy.- de uma chance a menina.-

- Não custa tentar. Rin o que tem a dizer em sua defesa.

- "ai o que eu fasso...pera ai, tomara que a historia do cara do elevador seja verdade" Sesshoumaru esta me acusando injustamente.-

- Prove.

- Inuyasha só tem um testículo- falou vermelha.

Sesshoumaru e Inutaisho se olharam e encararam izaoy.

- ele era normal quando nasceu, como foi isso.-

- ele estava treinando com a katana com Miroku e ele caio sobe a espada e ai...-

- Sem detalhes-

- Alguém tem que ver.

- Eu sou a mãe, eu vejo- falou ela levantando um pouco a coberta vermelha ela levantou a cabeça mais ainda- é verdade.- Sesshoumaru saio bufando do quarto

- Não ligue pra ele. Sesshoumaru anda um pouco estranho.

Rin voltou pra casa e se sentou para chorar num canto.

- Porque! Por que eu tinha que me apaixonar por alguém que nem eu conheço, e depois ficar fascinada pelo irmão dele? Eu só queria alguém pra ficar aqui comigo...-

Chorava ela.

De noite ela acordou com uma batida na porta eram 8 horas.

- Rin, se você não abrir eu derrubo essa porta!-

- Você é um cachorro não o lobo mau Sesshoumaru.-

- Rin.-

Ela correu e abriu a porta rapidamente.

- Da pra você ir embora, morrer ou coisa parecida? Eu te odeio!- ele a pegou pelos pulsos e a colocou contra a parede de dentro do apartamento, depois que fechou a porta a soltou.

- Da pra me escutar?-

- Não!-

- Rin...se troca.

- o que?-

- Meu pedido de desculpas, da pra ajudar? Anda vai se trocar, vou te levar a um lugar.-

- por que iria com você?-

- Por que você não quer ficar aqui sozinha.-

Depois desse comentário ela só pode levantar-se e ir se trocar, logo os dois saiam andado pelas ruas sem falar nada.

- Seu pai morreu a pouco não é?-

- você pesquisou a minha vida?-

- Eu não, Jaken, mas da na mesma, achei que estivesse mentindo.-

- Por que?-

- Porque era surreal de mais, você não é o tipo dele.

- Como sabe? Vocês se odeiam.-

- Odeio, mas ele é meu irmão, eu sei algumas coisas...-

- Não tive irmãos, alias mau tive família, minha mãe morreu quando era bem nova, meu pai morreu de câncer a 3 anos. Não tenho outros parentes. Já você tem uma família grande

- Agora, antes éramos só eu e Inutaisho. Izaoy mudou tudo, eles casam Inuyasha nasceu, Kaede se juntou a família, e Kagome apareceu um dia com Inuyasha e ficou com eles.

- você não se inclui por que?-

- Por que eu sou sozinho, como você é, a diferença é que eu tenho para onde ir quando precisar, e você não. Principalmente agora.-

- Como sempre.-

- você ama mesmo Inuyasha?-

- ele é meu noivo.-

- Perguntei se ama, é amor ou desespero por carinho?-

- não sei. Como alguém toa sensível parece um iceberg?-

- por que ninguém para pra ver o que um iceberg tem por dentro alem de alguém que esta realmente interessado.- disse ele parado- chegamos.

- onde....- ela olhou pra frente e viu que eles estavam numa praça quase vazia havia uma arvore congelada, ela parecia de cristal a luz da lua aquele lugar parecia vindo de um conto de fadas, a momentos do Felizes para sempre.

- Então...-

- você não é desprezível...-

- Vamos. Vai esfriar mais e não vai ser bom pra você ficar no frio.-

- Sesshoumaru...obrigado-

- Rin, espero que Inuyasha saiba cuidar de você

Mais tarde no hospital.

Sesshoumaru estava ao lado da cama de Inuyasha, ele olhava o irmão com certo ódio.

- Por toda nossa vida comparam você a mim, se você parasse na diretoria eu era chamado pra levar o bilhete a nosso pai e sempre escutava te dizerem "por que você não pode ser como seu irmão mais velho?", você sempre tentava se compara a mim dizendo que não era só um hanyou e que podia fazer tudo que um yokai fazia, você passou a vida toda tentando provar que era tão bom quanto eu no que fosse e agora o que eu mais queria era ser um pouco mais como você pra ter ela. Não sabe a sorte que tem.- diz ele saindo.

Apartamento da Rin

- Senhorita Rin.

- Velho miuga, eu estou com problemas, estou apaixonada.

- Por Inuyasha eu sei.

- Não, pelo Sesshoumaru...

Apartamento de Inuyasha

_"Inuyasha amor é a Kikiou, vou voltar antes, me liga assim que ouvir esse recado."_

**Continua.**

* * *

**Pessoal, a historia das bolinhas do inu não cria minha, tem no filme, eu mudei bastante coisa, mas quem puder ver " enquanto você dormia" não vai perder tempo, desculpe se eu fui meio grossa no outro capitulo, mas eu tava postando num intervalo que eu tive com minha mãe berrando sai desse computador e vai estudar, obrigado a todos que tem deixado reviews e deixem mais =^.^=BJS di Fenix**


	6. Chapter 6

O acordar...

Rin dormia calmamente em sua cama quando um mostro de sete cabeças chamado despertador a despertou.

-Maldito despertador...- Joga na parede...- Bem no meu dia de folga.- ela levantou e foi para o banheiro tomar um banho, demorou um bom tempo embaixo da água quente, quando voltou para o quarto viu que havia uma mensagem em seu celular de um numero que não conhecia.

"_Vá para o hospital agora, não vou adiantar nada, mas tem que ser logo, não importa como._

_Sesshoumaru"_

Ele leu e releu novamente a mensagem para acreditar que aquilo era mesmo do Yokai, mais do que rápido ela se trocou e pegou uma condução para o Hospital e subiu ate o andar onde Inuyasha estava

- Ela chegou- Rin reconheceu a voz de Inutaisho, mas pela urgência da mensagem de Sesshoumaru tinha achado que o Hanyou havia piorado, mas não assim que entrou no quarto dois pares de olhos dourados a olharam, um era de Inutaisho, e outro não era de Sesshoumaru.

- Quem é ela?-

- Inu-kun é Rin-chan.- disse Kagome que estava sentada no colo do "irmão".

- Não lembra dela filho?-

- Não nem a conheço- disse ele olhando para Rin que tremia. É só pensava:

( agora eu me ferrei devia ter falado a verdade quando o Sesshoumaru estava desconfiado de mim, como eu explico isso...pensa em algo Rin)

-Rin...-

- Eu...- diz segurando o choro, não sabia se contava ou se fazia o que, mas logo Izaoy a levou para fora do quarto e a sentou no corredor.- Desculpa...eu....- diz entre lagrimas

- Calma, ele bateu a cabeça, o medico falou que ele podia ter amnésia, Ele somente não se lembra de você agora, fique calma-

- Izaoy...-

- Calma, Inutaisho vai falar com ele, e depois nos entramos e você conversar com ele.

- Rin-chan...- dizia Kagome olhando para ela.

- Tudo bem Kagome..-

-Pai eu não conheço ela!-

- Inuyasha, você bateu a cabeça, tem certeza que não pode ser um trauma do acidente?-

- Eu terminei com a Kikyou a 5 meses.

- Segundo ela vocês estão a 3 meses juntos.-

- Por que diabos eu ia querer uma noiva?-

- Filho, se tem uma coisa que eu não entendo é você e o Sesshoumaru, então não jogue bomba pro meu lado que isso eu não posso te responder de maneira nem uma com toda certeza.-

- Porque eu esqueceria logo dela?-

- não sei, quem entende bem a mente de uma pessoa do que ela mesmo, ela te salvou, se jogou na frente de um trem por você, de uma chance, se você gostou mesmo dela vai gostar de novo.

- E se eu nunca gostei e só fiquei enganado ela?-

- Ai você usa o que resta do seu juízo e da um jeito de falar isso pra ela. Inuyasha, eu não posso me meter muito na sua vida, principalmente por que você não parece querer sua família do seu lado.-

- Pai...eu só...a que saco, eu estava em coma ate hoje da pra esperar dois dias pra me dar sermão-

- E eu achava que o Sesshoumaru era um caso perdido, Inuyasha, seja ao menos amável com ela.

- Ta eu tento.-

- Você não vai tentar você vai fazer ou eu mesmo te ponho em coma de novo.

- Você não faria isso...

- Não duvide de mim Inuyasha, ou vai entender por que dizem que seu irmão puxou a mim...-

- Tah...-

Rin respirou fundo e entrou no quarto para encarar o Hanyou sozinha, ela tremia a cada passo, queria falar a verdade mas o medo era maior do que ela imaginava que um dia teria na vida,

- oi...-

-Oi...-

- Bem...acho que já esta na cara que eu não lembro de você...Eu não sei malmente o seu nome e ainda estou tentando entender como isso aconteceu... você é muda ou o que?- perguntou ele olhando Rin que o encarou e saio correndo do quarto.

- Inuyasha...- Disse Inutaisho entrando.

- Eu não fiz nada!-

- Inu-kun porque Rin-chan ta chorando?- perguntou Kagome entrando e se agarrando a perna de Inutaisho.

- Kagome...- tentou começar Inuyasha.

Inutaisho cruzou os braços e olhou para a mulher que estava do lado de fora do quarto, Izaoy entendeu o recado e se afastou para fazer uma ligação.

- Algum problema Izaoy- questionou a voz fria atendendo a chamada.

- Sesshoumaru preciso de um favor.

- Rin?-

- Sim, Inuyasha não se lembra dela, e ela esta desesperada.-

- Nos 3 sabemos a verdade.-

- Sempre desconfiei, mas ela não tem ninguém...-

-Nos a usamos, vocês queria Inuyasha de volta e eu colaborei.-

- Sesshoumaru, eu não sou sua mãe, mas pude ver nos seus olhos que você muito dela.-

- Izaoy, eu não sirvo pra ela, ela gosta do Inuyasha. E se ela se iludiu o que podemos fazer?-

- Eu nada, mas você também esta se iludindo.-

- Izaoy, eu não sou como meu pai.-

- É sim, apenas não percebeu, de uma chance a si mesmo Sesshoumaru.

- Eu vou atrás dela.

- Obrigado.

Rin chorava abraçada ao travesseiro não acreditava que tinha ido tão longe.

- Como eu pude ser tão idiota meu deus, como!-

Ficou ali por minutos ate que ela ouviu a voz conhecida na porta.

- Rin, abre a porta.-

- VAI EMBORA SESSHOUMARU!-

- Sabe que se não abrir eu derrubo essa porta!-

-VAI EMBORA.-

- Você tem 1 minuto pra abrir essa porta.

- Não vou abrir!-

- Então ta bom- diz ele simplesmente arrancando a porta fora e invadindo a casa.

-ISSO É INVASÃO DE DOMICILIO EU QUERO VOCÊ FORA DAQUI AGO...- ela não pode terminar Sesshoumaru a deitou e a calou com um beijo.

- Rin, não me importa se você gosta do Inuyasha, se precisar eu mato ele pra ficar com você, não importa se você mentiu eu ignoro isso pra ficar com você. Não importa que você é humana e eu um Yokai, eu vejo a felicidade que meu pai tem com Izaoy.-

- Sesshoumaru...-

- Esquece o Inuyasha-

- Já esqueci- diz ela enquanto Sesshoumaru a colocou no colo e a beijou novamente.

Enquanto isso no hospital....

Kikyou chegava rebolando para ver Inuyasha quando uma garotinha fechou sua frente

- Onde você vai sua Baka-

- Ver o meu amor.-

- Inu-kun, não gosta de você!-

- Sai daqui pirralha.-

-não, sai você- diz dando um chute na canela dela que saio pulando. –Baka, vai embora e não volte mais-

- Você vai se ver comigo ainda pirralha- diz indo para o elevador.- me aguarde-

-Nananana, do inu-kun você não chega perto- diz saindo pulando

2 meses depois Sesshoumaru e Rin se casaram, uma festa pequena, mas tão imponente para o casal de qualquer forma, a felicidade daquele dia fez o rosto de Sesshoumaru deixar de ser frio e fazer Rin sentir-se como uma rainha nos braços de seu Rei, cada olhar deles era como uma grande conversar de seus corações. Durante a festa Rin conversava com Inuyasha.

- Quando se apaixonou pelo Sesshoumaru.- ela riu e respondeu.

- Enquanto você dormia.

Fim

* * *

Pessoa muito obrigado pelas reviews, eu gostei mesmo de fazer essa fic e ainda vou fazer uma versão Inu X Kagome dela quando puder, talvez a reescreva nas férias maior, mas isso fica na expectativa XD, obrigado novamente

Próto di Fenix


End file.
